Caitlineia Eurius
Caitlineia Eurius is one of Joshua Zephyrius' best childhood friends. Formerly a slave of a Pyronian renegade dragoon, she is now the Archon Empress of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris. She is also the second Lesser Deific Queen of Ventilus. In Antiquus, she is known as the "Platinum Heart" because of her great charisma. History Early Life She is born on October 1, 2002, in the city of Cryglen, Avalaera, Ventilus, as Caitlineia Sylphia Pagonia Eurius. She is one of the daughters of a Ventilussian couple, with Cordelia as her twin sister. In the neighborhood, there stood Zephyeur Castle. Her first childhood friend is Joshua Zephyrius, the son of the 1st Lesser Deific Ventilus King. she often played outdoor games with him. However, three years later, she was chosen to be one of the slaves of a Pyronian dragooon. Captivity During her bondage in Pyronia, she met a strange girl with the same age as her. This girl named Astreia Arcstellaerea became her close friend. They helped each other together while in the dungeon. They grew closer after three years. Heart-Wrenching Freedom Personality During her childhood times, she had a mildly cheerful demeanor yet she also had a demure bearing. However, when she became a slave, she became emotionally detached, resulting to the complete loss of her cheerful bearing. She became a very quiet, bland, and mysterious individual. Fortunately, this condition did not last long subsequent to their reunion. Her mild cheerfulness returned, and a boost of aesthetic value followed. She now valued elegance and modesty. She is even strict in terms of choosing clothes in her wardrobe for a specific occasion. Her complete silence became taciturnity. However, her mysteriousness remained. When she is with her husband at public, she does not display any form of romance of some sort. She only bonds with him as a couple in private circumstances and is not shy to do so, because she is also firm in her beliefs and ways to enjoy her marriage life. As her real name itself implies purity, she is renowned as the legendary "Platinum Heart", due to her high level of charisma and beauty. She can persuade an individual to return to his or her old deeds, which can benefit himself or herself and others, even if they are within an inch of complete corruption. She can only do this efficiently if she is willing to do so or if the target is not firm in his or her decision or standing. Powers Ancient Aerokinesis Pagonian Cryokinesis Pagonian Psychokinesis Rune of Immortality Ancient Photokinesis Abilities Enhanced Motor Skills Immense Perception Level Immense Magic Resistance Skill Set Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Her first name Caitlineia is a handmade derivative of Caitlin which means "chaste" or "pure". This foreshadows her alias as the Platinum Heart. *Her surname Eurius signifies that she uses the Eastern Style of Ancient Aerokinesis. On the flip side, Joshua Zephyrius uses the Western Style, since he belongs to the Zephyrius bloodline. **The bloodlines Zephyrius and Eurius are both royal bloodlines that originated from the Ventilus' royal pureblood bloodline Celerea. Category:Females Category:Ancient Queens Category:Heroines Category:Antiquians Category:Wind-Elementals Category:Aerokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:AVR/JTH Category:Psychokinetics Category:Telekinetics